the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubber Duck
"'''Hello, hello, hellooooooooooooooo!' This is your good friend, Stevie Bradburton, your beloved host of Keep on Trucking Radio!...That's KOT for short. I know, Pilgrim, that it's wierd to hear my sweet, sweet voice. Its like a huff and puff of the finest herb you could ever try. But hearing it, you are!...Listen, I know you've been busy, going coast to coast as you do, but I just had 'to make sure my good pals at the Couriers got this disk to ya. You've been going around, telling all kinds of stories and fighting the Crusade in your own little way. But its time I told you a story...and it is a '''loooonnngg '''one. So sit back, relax, get a can of beans, for you are about to hear the story of the one, the only...'Rubber Duck!" '' -- Rubber Duck in his disk message to the Pilgrim Steve Bradburton, referred to by his handle Rubber Duck '''and also as '''The Duck, is a character appearing in Apocalypse Survival Guide and makes a voice-only appearance in The Walking Dead: 'Next World'. He is the radio host, DJ and news anchor of KOT Radio and a close friend of the Pilgrim. He is the leader of "The Crusade", a socio-political movement in the Next World to promote free speech and repel the propaganda of the Federates. He broadcasts news, music and survival advice. Overview Personality Rubber Duck is a jolly, charismatic and energetic man who runs his station with intensity and passion. He is a firm believer in the Crusade, a socio-political movement which boils down to any action that opposes and antagonizes the country's various oppressors and thugs, be it raider gangs, the walkers, slaving parties or Federate soldiers. Post-Apocalypse Not a whole lot of detail is available about The Duck's early life, aside from what he himself has revealed and a lot of which could be fabricated. However, there are some consistent details. Apparently, his parents were travelling comedians who performed stand-up and magic tricks, while promoting resistance against the raiders and evildoers, spreading free speech and hatred of government, such as the Commonwealth and the Federates. At some point, however, he left his home while on a drug binge and wandered off into the wilderness. Unable to find his way home, he decided to become a wanderer, going from place to place, learning more about the Crusade as he saw first hand the things that his parents preached against. He found his natural wit, energy and charisma got him far wherever he went, and he felt it was his duty to fight the Crusade and spread its word. His travels eventually took him to Tennesse, where he discovered the ruins of a radio station. Thanks to an engineer he encountered in his travels, he managed to reboot the signal and decided it would become his method of spreading the Crusade. His station caught the attention of the Children of History and the Couriers, who helped improve the signal in exchange for promotion of their activities. Steve took the name Rubber Duck, due to a happy memory he had listening to an Old World record with his parents. He named his station Keep On Trucking Radio as a reference to the Couriers and due to the survival advice he broadcasted. 'Apocalypse Survival Guide' Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships The Pilgrim "I thank you, Pilgrim, for fighting the Crusade in your own little way. Keep on trucking, Pilgrim...and spread the word of Rubber Duck," Quotes * "They say that if you remember those days, you weren't there...and the Rubber Duck was definitely there! AHHHOOOWWW!" Trivia * He is the third character in the series to run a radio station, preceded by Shane and Chantelle. ** However, Shane only used the station to broadcast a brief message before dying. Category:Characters Category:KOT Radio Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Unseen Characters